Birthday Parties
by Kaged Angel
Summary: Roxas Visits his cousin, Sora in tow, and plays a joke. She returns the favor. SoraRoxas, Roxas Sora, ect. YAOI!


Kage: Hello! My seconbd Yaoi one-shot, this times it's SoraRoxas. It was fun to write, butmight not be that good, lol.

Cloudinmaru: Yeah, I don't like it. shivers

Kage: Hey... Aren't you suppose to be helping Kaiya? She's sick, you do remember... right...? (Damn she would love these!)

Cloudinmaru: She's sleeping, so I came to bug you.

* * *

'Modern Day Society.' Thought the blonde haired, blue-eyed, bored, boy. Looking out the window of a local bus. It was rainy out, so no doubt, the sky was grey, it reflected the boys mood. Why? He was coming home from the hospital, visiting his mother, she had cancer.

Outside the window, there were people rolling, sniffing, chewing, drinking, and anything else you could think of. 'Why do we still live here?' He thought, and felt the bus halt to a stop. His stop.

He got up, and walked off, heading towards his home, where he would soon call his friend, Sora. Ah... Sora. The name brought a smile to the boys face. Sora had brightened his life up. From dark and suicidal, to bored and non-suicidal. That, minna-san is very good.

Ring.

Ring

Ri-

"Hello?" A girl's voice replied.

"Sora there?" He asked.

"Sure, one moment." In the background he heard _'Sora! Phone!' _

"Hello?" Asked the voice He loved.

"It's me, Roxas." He replied, falling onto his bed, phone in hand.

"Hey, Roxas! What's shakin'?" Sora asked, in the background there was a shrill cry of, _'Mommy! I don't wanna go, noooo! Sora Help me!!!!!!'_ It wasn't unusual, Sora's mother ran a home daycare, and all the kids, loved it there, they never wanted to leave. "Hold on." Sora groaned.

"I can't help you! You have to go home, you'll be here tomorrow." He soothed, a deep sigh in his voice.

More sniffles followed, before a door slamming was hears, "Finally." He groaned, "I'm back."

"A'ight... Hey, are we still going to do that _joke_ to my cousin?" Roxas asked, snickering softly. His cousin, Perfect in every way possible, or so HE thought. She wouldn't be anymore. They were going to go over today, and put _Nair_ in her conditioner. ((AN: Sue me, I like that joke.))

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, that's today, right?" He asked, "Mhm."

"I'll snatch a bottle on the way over, 'kay?" Asked Roxas

"Yeah, I'll be ready, bye." Sora responded, "Yeah, Bye."

Click.

Click.

The Sounds of the phones turning off. Roxas threw on his coat which he had forgot on the way to the hospital, and scrawled a note out to his father, saying he went to visit Kiri. After that, he snatched his wallet, and made sure he had the money actually IN it this time. Don't ask. It's a way long story.

Out in the light rain, it was clearing up, and a few rays of sun, dared to show their faces, lighting up the way. 'Finally...' He thought, opening the door, an annoying bell jingling at the opening of the door, alerting the sales workers.

He skimmed threw the isle's, until he found what he needed, a bottle of Nair. He quickly headed towards the registers, getting a confused look from the clerk, but brushed it off.

"God, that clerk was slow..." He muttered, when leaving. After he had paid, the guy admited he was gay, and told him about his favorite lingerie, shaving cream, etc. Quite retarded. "If I ever go gay, I promise never to do that... ever.." He said, groaning.

Knock.

Knock.

"I'll get it!" The voice of his friend shouted from within. Soon, the door opened, and there it revealed Sora standing there, his shoes and jacket on, ready to go, "Mom! I'm going out with Roxas!" Sora yelled, shutting the door behind him, "Ready to go... visit... your cousin?" Sora asked, smiling evilly. "Oh yeah." He quickly flashed the bottle of nair.

Roxas rung the doorbell, waiting for Kiri to anser, "Hello– Oh, it's you, well... I guess, come in." She moaned. "Come on Kiri," Roxas started, "We're deeply hurt." Sora smiled. "Yeah yeah." She mumbled. "Hey, I gotta use the bathroom." Roxas said, heading toward the room he needed to go to, "Don't touch anything that you don't need to!" She shouted. Last time, they flushed ALL her tampons.

"Hehe. I won't!" Roxas was a VERY good liar.

"Sora, would you like some soda?" Asked Kiri, "yeah, that's be good." He said, smiling. Kiri had always liked Sora better. Mainly because she thought he didn't have anything to do with the pranks. Feh! Yeah right!

Roxas snickered, as he poured ALL her conditioner down the toilet, praying It wouldn't clog, it didn't, he soon found out, after he dumped the Nair into the bottle and replacing it. He flushed the white substance away, and ran his hands under warm water from the sink, erasing anything that would lead to him messing with her hair care product.

He stepped back out, and to the kitchen her went, to find Kiri, his COUSIN **_flirting _**with his best friend...

And potential lover.

Hey! Where the hell did THAT come from?!

Note to self: Come back to that later, now he had to... discover the reason behind this. P.I Roxas! Why does that ring trouble?

"Ahem. Kiri, can I ask... WHY you're flirting with my man." the end part was a joke, but Kiri didn't see that. "Oh... My... Gawd... My cousin... is... GAY!" Roxas didn't know if she was happy, or scared, though it wasn't true... was it...?

Sora almost busted a gut, "Kiri... it was just... A... Joke!" He fell off the stool he was sitting on, and was crouched over on all fours, laughing really hard. "No way! I bet you're both secretly, madly in-love with each other! Oh! I know– I'll get the camera!" She called, to no one.

"Uh-oh. Do I wanna know what she's getting a camera for...? We should leave... now." Said Roxas, and pulling Sora to the door. It was _magically_ padlocked. "I hate her... We're going to die, it was nice knowing you." Roxas said, patting Sora's shoulder. "Kami, Kiri scares me..." He muttered, "I have to agr–" He was interrupted.

"Now, you two, pose pretty fully. Now!" She shouted, all... angry like. It was frightening. "Er..." Roxas looked desperately around for an escape, he didn't see one, that was easily accessible. "Sora, we're... done for." He muttered. He felt Sora gulp, "You're cousin's scarey..." He muttered.

"Alright, I'll make the pose for you!" She cried, with glee. "Now, Sora, you do this, and Roxas, you Do this, then..." She pushed their heads together, in a kiss, which surprisingly... felt so... right!

They were both drawn into it, lip-locked in the middle of Kiri's living room, pictures being snapped furiously. Neither minded, which was.. Scarey. "Now, show some intensity!" She yelled, and she got it. Hands roaming all over places... unseen. "Alright, that's enough." But, they kept going for a while till they finally broke apart.

"Ehehe. Thanks Kiri! Bye!" Roxas yelled running for the backdoor, it took some time, but he got there. Throwing the door open he ran until her house was out of site, "That was... interesting." Sora muttered, lacing his hand with Roxas'. "I agree, why don't we head to... my place? No one should be home." He smiled suggestively, "You. Bet."

FIN

Mini-Epilogue

Roxas and Sora loved their birthdays, and always had huge, I mean huge parties for them,. This time, it was Roxas' party, and they were having it at Kiri's house. Why, the world may never know.

She had a dirty joke in mind, as she adjusted her wig. Yes, wig, her _lovely_ cousin had done the Nair trick, and she was going to do a joke on **him**. She had it hidden, and was going to wait till everyone arrived.

An hour or so later, her house was almost filled. "Alright! Listen up, and Direct your attention right here!" She pointed to the 'Happy Birthday, Roxas!' Sign, and watched as people looked at her. "Just do it!" They complied.

"Now, Roxas and Sora, each grab a string, and pull at the same time!" The two lovers nodded, and pulled. There was a picture, of Roxas and Sora, nude, cuddling together. Thankfully, a sheet covered... areas. "Oh my God!" Scream some people, Roxas and Sora blushed BRIGHT red, "KIRI!" They chased after her, and she was grinning like she was not sane.

* * *

Kage: see? Told you. if you liked it though, you could review. Reviews make me very happy. Also, contact me, if you want a certain one-shot wrote. I'm starting on an AxelSora one. I might switch to a Naruto one, I don't know yet, KH is just easy for me to write.


End file.
